


Home

by yomimashou



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, it feels like just as much of a relief to walk through Chinen's door as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little piece of fluff, but Yamada and Chinen give me a lot of feelings ♥ Written for [shiritori](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/)!

He's finally home, Yamada thinks as he toes off his shoes, even though technically, he's not. This is Chinen's house, not his own, but after a long day, it feels like just as much of a relief to walk through Chinen's door as his own, if not more. They're not like some of their friends who never seem to spend a night apart; they both like to have their own space and time to themselves, too, but nothing feels better than the knowledge that there's always a place for him in Chinen's house, in his bed... in his heart, as cheesy as it sounds.

Recording and promotions for their new single have given JUMP more work together recently, which Yamada loves, but solo activities still fill a lot of the time, and this week, when he hadn't seen Chinen for days on end between Yamada's movie promotions and filming for Chinen's drama special, the text from Chinen one morning saying, _Come over tomorrow night?_ had given him the energy to get through the next two days, knowing what he had to look forward to. And everything really does feel better somehow as soon as he walks through the door, giving Chinen a kiss in greeting and hanging his coat up in its usual spot.

It's late, now, but Chinen's mother offers them both leftovers, telling Yamada that Chinen had only just gotten home a few minutes ago, too. Chinen seems almost as tired as Yamada feels, but somehow, he still looks perfect to Yamada's eyes, his perfect smile just as cute as always as he watches Yamada eat. If it were anyone else, Yamada would be embarrassed to have someone watching him eat so intently, but he's learned to see the joy in Chinen's eyes and to accept, or at least try to accept, that Chinen loves even this about him.

After they finish eating, they take turns in the bath, everything feeling routine and warm and comforting. When Yamada comes out of the bath, Chinen is lying on his bed playing with his phone, wearing the ridiculous bunny print fleece pajamas that Yamada had gotten him last Christmas. (It had been Yuya's idea, and Yamada had been completely against it at first, but they're so soft and warm and Chinen looks so cute in them that Yamada can't bring himself to regret it.) He sits down next to Chinen, looking around at the familiar furniture and decorations that he's gotten to know over the last eight years, and at Chinen beside him, smiling at his phone like he knows Yamada is looking. After this they'll probably cuddle and kiss and catch up on the last few days, and then they'll have sex and cuddle some more and fall asleep in each other's arms, and right now, sitting next to Chinen and thinking about it all, Yamada feels so lucky, and so happy to be home.


End file.
